Stones
by Hype
Summary: Draco reflects on his life (it`s different than what you might think!:) AS ALWAYS, R/R!:)


**Stones**

**by Ashley (Hype)**__

  
  


_I sit on a rather large boulder, gazing out at the beautiful lake before me. Absently, I pick up a small, flat stone and skip it across the blue, marble-like surface of the water. Somehow, it seems to skip across my past, bringing me back to my childhood..._

  
  


I wasn`t always this way. I used to be a bright-eyed little boy who loved his parents dearly. We lived in a large house that was often referred to as the Malfoy Manor. Everyday I would explore the house, searching for new rooms and secret passageways to play in. 

One of these days, I heard the voice of my father coming from behind a wall. I started tapping several stones with my wand, trying to find a way into the room. Some how I managed to and I crept in the room, planning to give my father a surprise- me. I was stopped when he whirled around and started yelling profusely at me to get out. I did so quickly, tearing from the room crying hysterically. I hid in my room for several hours, listening to the conversations my parents were holding...

"The Dark Lord told me something today. Something I think you might find of interest," came my father`s voice.

"Really? What is it?" was the reply given by my mother.

"You know how Voldemort is a Seer? Well, he saw our son being sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh, no!"

"Yes. It gets worse," my father continued, dropping his voice an octave or so. I strained against the door, struggling to hear their words. "He falls in love with a mudblood and marries her. He fights against the Dark Lord, too. Do you know what that means for us? You know the powers the boy has..."

My father`s voice trailed off and I could no longer hear him. It didn`t matter though, I knew what he was plotting. I was a pretty smart kid for being seven. He would change my future by some potion, spell or curse. I sighed and leaned my head against my door. 

I didn`t want my future to be changed. My father would change me to put me in for Slytherin. I didn`t want to be in Slytherin. They had a horrible reputation of going to the Dark Side. Besides, what was so bad about being in Gryffindor? Or about marrying a mudblood? Hell, I didn`t even know what a mudblood was at the time. They were some foreign object that my parents had forbidden me from. Which, of course, only made me want it more.

The spell was cast upon me on my tenth birthday. It was painful. That was what started my loathing of my parents. Why would they put me through such physical pain just to change my future? I soon found out one sunny evening. I was playing outside with one of my friends by a lake... 

We got into an argument over something little and I became really angry. I mean really, really angry. The sunny skies turned dark and a storm started to build across the sky. Lighting began to strike. I was still mad and thought that perhaps it would be best if my friend got hit by one of the lighting bolts. Just as I thought it, a huge jolt of lighting shot out and struck down my friend. My parents came running from the house to see what was going on. He was dead. My father`s words echoed in my head as realization struck me...

_You know the powers the boy has...._

I ran, screaming madly, back to the house and up to my room. There, I cried myself to sleep. I had just killed my best friend...From then on, I became sullen and cold to everyone. I was no longer the little innocent boy that I had been. 

I went to Hogwarts and, under my father`s precious spell, I was placed into Slytherin. I made three enemies (Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger) and no real friends. I watched the Gryffindors in envy, knowing that I should have been in that house with those people and in love with one of them.

As I grew older, my powers grew stronger and I broke my father`s spell. I fell in love with a muggle-born girl. Her name was Hermione Granger; the very same one I had mentioned as my enemy. One day she fell in love with me. I knew she would for when the spell was broken, I went into the state that I should have been in. Of course, I was still in Slytherin. I had to be. Dumbledore knew of my disposition and decided it would be best if I stayed in the same house not to rise suspcions.

None the less, she had fallen in love with me and that was all that mattered. I proposed to her on our graduation day in the library. She happily accepted. My father found this and disowned me. It didn`t matter, though. I had a rather large fortune I had been saving in Gringotts. Hermione and I are to be wed on Christmas day this year...

  
  


_I picked up another stone, this time intentionally, and skipped it across the vast blue yonder of the lake. I smiled. Perhaps it would skip across to my future... _

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. All characters and names mentioned belong to J. K. Rowling , her publishers and her sponsors. Yada yada yada...**

**NOTE: So, what do you think? I took another 3 am writing session. I`m still trying to decide if I like it. I would really love to hear your thoughts on it!!! (HINT HINT:) Also, I might do a sequel if you people say you like it!:)**

**SO DON`T BE A CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN:) AND REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
